A new face to Namimori!
by Jkayz951822
Summary: A new girl named Airi Matsumura shows up in Namimori! Who is she? What is her purpose here? Why is Hibari falling head over heels for this girl ?     sorry for the bad summary .     Hibari x occ
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa! Etto, I'm Airi Matsumura. Yoroshiku! A bit about myself I guess? I'm 14 with black/brown hair with brown highlights. My eyes are a light brown and I'm a short person at 5"2'. Etto… I just moved here from Hawaii to this place in Japan called Namimori and now I'm going to this school called Namimori Middle School.. It's a very big school and I just met some nice people named Kyoko and Hana since they were in my homeroom. They've been showing me around this big school! It's much bigger than the schools back home in Hawaii that's for sure.  
"So, that's about it!" Hana said. "Well, it'll take some adjusting. You'll get used to it."

"Don't worry! Once you get familiar with the school you'll be fine." Kyoko said and smiled at me.

"Ah! Thank you!" I said and bowed. Then I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. Out of habit and my Martial Arts skills I flipped the person. I looked at the person and gasped. It was a boy. He looked like he was already out of middle school. He wore a white collared shirt and a jacket that had an armband with some sort of Kanji on it. I was to lazy to try read it, and since I just hurt the person who was wearing it I felt even more scared to read it. "Gomenasai!" I said and bowed. The boy stood up and looked at me.  
"How dare a herbivore would go against the disciplinary committee at Namimori Middle. As the head of it, I shall bite you to death." He said and revealed his tonfas. I bit my lip ready to take the hit I was about to take. He swung his tonfas at me but I dodged it. I guess it was a force of habit already. Dodge and attack. "Did you just dodge?" he asked a bit irritated. I blushed and raced out of the building.  
"GOMENASAI!" I shouted as I ran out. He looked at me and sighed.  
"Hibari san, you shouldn't go beating up people who just transferred to the school. She hasn't heard of you yet." Kyoko said trying to prevent Hibari from hurting me.

"She's the new transfer student?" He asked and looked at Kyoko.  
"Hai!" She said.  
"Hmph." He said and turned and walked away to beat up more weak herbivores. He looked back at the students who were forming groups to gossip about what just happened. "Don't form crowds weak herbivores." He said and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I kept running until I reached the top of the school. I looked around and smiled. The gentle breeze let my little wiffies dance in the wind. I walked towards the fence and looked down. _Hmmm… as a dare… I think I would be able to jump it. _ I thought to myself. Well I guess I should further introduce myself. I'm Airi. The head of the Pua Family, by Family I mean Mafia. Yes I'm a part of the Mafia. It is quite awkward when you tell someone you're a part of the Mafia you know? I was once popular back home. Then when they found out I was a part of the Mafia everyone treated me differently. Afraid I would send assassins to kill them if they irritated me. My friends, now my Mafia members are the ones who stuck with me to the end.  
"Hey… you." I heard voice said. I turned around a bit nervous on whom it was. Then I gasped a bit. It was the person who was trying to 'bite me to death.' That is such a cute catchphrase before you go and kill someone~

"Hai." I said a bit scared as he walked towards me. I saw his hair. It was a bit like a standard Asian Boy. The hair cut on him, it was pretty cute. He kept walking till we were face to face and he looked into my eyes.  
"We have to talk." He said and grabbed my wrist gruffly and pulled me. This grip always hurt a normal person. I must not be normal. This is how people in the Mafia World grab you. They're never gentle when pulling someone. He lead me into this room and I looked around.

"Hey where are we?" I asked a bit nervous.

"In the Disciplinary Committee office, the Reception Room." He said as he opened the door. It was much like a standardize Teachers Lounge. A couch, a few chairs, a kitchen and a T.V. The only thing different was there was a desk with a leather chair and on the desk said – Hibari Kyoya. He practically threw me on the couch as he sat on the chair opposed off it. I bit my bottom lip awaiting what he needed to tell me.

"Why did you bring me up here?" I asked.

"No reason. I just thought I get to know you." He said and stood up and sat down on his leather chair and motioned me to come. I walked over to his desk and looked at him. "I think you would be a good work assistant." He explained. "I saw your test ratings. It's the highest, plus you're a transfer student." I looked at him a bit in surprise. I nodded accepting the job and he looked at me. "There wasn't a choice." He said and I laughed a bit. I was a strange person, and I knew that. Maybe that's why I love the Mafia so much.

"Thank you." I said and he gave me a few papers for me to errands for him. "Etto... what should I call you?" I asked him before I left.

"Hibari or Kyoya. Your choice." He said and started working. I nodded then left to run errands for him. I came back in about an hour so now it was around 4 o'clock P.M. Quite late for me.

*Beep*beep*beep*

I looked at my watch and gasped.  
"Gomen ne Kyoya Kun! I gotta go." I said and hugged him. "Bye!" I said and rushed out. He looked back at me astonished that someone had actually hugged him. He was about to 'Bite me to Death' ,but sat back down.  
"That girl... she's weird..." Hibari muttered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

I ran towards home knowing I was late. I'm supposed to be walking Naheka today. The I saw my mother who was walking towards me carrying a Purse and her famous yet deadly hair clips.

"Mom!" I shouted and I ran towards her.

"Dear, you almost forgot to take Naheka on her walk." She said and handed me her leash. Naheka was my Beagle that I got as a gift from my parents for moving here. I was against the idea, but they said I would get a dog if I moved. And now I have Naheka.

"Gomen! I got a job to help at school." I explained to her.

"This won't be affecting _work_ right?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I won't let it interfere. If it does, then I'll destroy them." I smiled and my mother patted my head. My mother is also very involved with the Mafia. She runs the... Gomen! I can't say,her assistants might kill me. But all I know is; you mess with them no one remembers you… odd yea?

"Ok then. I must go and run some errands see you." She said and left. I started my walk with Daisy and we walked towards the park. My phone started ringing so I found a bench and sat down as Naheka, my Beagle laid on the ground waiting for our walk to continue.

"Hey." I answered.

"Hello." I heard the other voice on the end say. It was none other than my boyfriend Kaito back home.

"So, you called?"I asked.

"Yea, I have to tell you something."

"What…?"  
"We should break up."  
_My whole heart split. My long lasting relationship with my boyfriend in Hawaii wasn't going to last! What is this? China?_

"No… I can make it work…" I protested.

"You do so much already. You're always pushing yourself. I don't want you to feel like I'm a burden. So goodbye."

***click***

I stared at the phone in distraught. I just got dumped. I felt a tear form in one eye, then another. They kept forming till millions started running down my cheeks. I curled into a ball and started crying. I felt Daisy hop onto the bench and start comforting me.

"Hey…Airi…?" I heard someone say and I looked up. It was him… again.

"What do you want?" I asked and turned away. "Here to bite me to death?"

"Well… I didn't think it was right that you ran out on your boss." He said and I looked up.

"I'm my own boss. I do things for others."

"Well, then why don't you do things for me?"

"Since, you're my boss I'm not as polite."

"Why?"

"If you beat me in a fight, I will."

"Let's go then." He smirked.

"Nah, I'll fight you later…" I said and stood up and almost fell over. I closed my eyes ready to fall but someone caught me. I looked up and blushed. _My leg must have fallen asleep as I was sitting on the bench…_I thought.

"Woah." He said as he held onto my closely. I felt my whole face go red and then I felt something dig into my back.

"Is there something on your wrist?" I asked.

"Oh… I got this bracelet from this guy." He said and hugged me close.

"What is though?" I asked.

"Um… it was a ring. Then it transformed into a bracelet." He said and I gasped.

"Let's fight." I said and dragged him to the forest with Naheka trailing behind us.

"Fight?" He asked and looked at me.

"Come on, is Hibari Kyoya a chicken?" I smirked and Naheka found a nice patch of grass to lie in and stayed there to watch our battle.

"You're going to be bitten to death now." He said and took out his Tonfas and attacked. I smirked and dodge all of his attacks. He was getting pretty mad that his attacks weren't hitting. He swung a hit me and I grabbed a hold of his tonfa. He tried to move it but my grip is extremely strong when it comes to fighting. I smirked then flipped him over and he fell on the ground. He got up but I held my dagger at his neck.  
"Wanna make a move?" I asked and he frowned. He tried to kick my leg but I was too quick. He missed and he fell. "I win." I smirked. And he put away his tonfas.  
"I can't hit you…" He said in disbelief.

"Yea, haha." I giggled and smiled. He let out a bit of a small smile.

"HIBARI SAN LOST?" I heard a boy shout. He had gray shaggy hair and was behind a boy that had spikey brown hair. Hibari glared at him and I helped him up.

"Hibari!" The brown head said.

"Disappointing Hibari. Getting betean by a girl." A high pitched voice said and he came through.

_REBORN!_

"Hello." He said a bit angrily to them.

"Konichiwa!" I bowed then smiled.

"You don't seem very deadly." The brown head said. "I'm Tsuna. That is Gokudera and Reborn." Tsuna said pointing to the gray haired boy and the baby.

"Hello." I smiled.

"Well… Jyuudaime! What do we do? The strongest Guardian got defeated by this girl!" Gokudera said.

"TRAIN!" Reborn said and kicked Tsuna so he fell to the ground and dragged him off.

"JYUUDAIME!" Gokudera said and ran off.  
"Is that your Family?" I asked and he looked at me oddly. _Guess he's not that involved in the Vongola Family… _"I mean Mafia Family."

"Sure." He said and looked at his bracelet.

"Is that your box animal?" I asked and looked at his bracelet.

"How do you know so much about the Mafia?" He asked me oddly.

"Oi! Kyoya!" A Blond older looking guy said wearing a green coat came in.

"What do you want herbivore?" Hibari asked and glared at the man.

"Dino chi!" I smiled at the blond hair.

"Oi! Airi chan! How are you?" Dino asked.

"Genki desu ne!" I smiled. "I just beat Kyoya Kun." I smiled and hugged him. Hibari just stood there a bit shocked but didn't budge.

"Oi, Kyoya, you accept hugs?" Dino smirked.

"Shut up Horse brain." He said and threw his tonfa at Dino.

"Come on Kyoya, we have to train!" Dino said. Kyoya looked at me and looked back up at him. I let go and smiled.

"Have fun Kyoya kun." I smiled.

"Bye." He said and grabbed his Tonfa to beat up Dino.

* * *

**Chapter Notes~! **

The quote where Airi is thinking in her mind - _"What is this? China?"_. That is what my friend always says. So I thought I use that.

Sorry Obnoxious Son, I stole your catchphrase :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I walked home, finished with my walk with Daisy and entered the door. No one was home and sighed. 

_This is a relief. No one to bother me yet. Or to not to pester me about things just yet!_ I thought to myself. I dragged myself up the stairs and went to drink my protein drink. I changed into a tank top and athletic pants. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"I really need to get those cuts and bruises healed fast…" I said to myself. I sighed. My protein drink was so bad tasting. Ugh, it tasted like fish guts mixed with Liver and gross things like that. Yet I drank it anyways. It was how I was going to be maintaining the ability to walk until I get healed. "Man… so many things have happened today. I first encounter the Vongola Cloud Guardian Hibari Kyoya, my boyfriend and I broke up." I said and took of my 3 rings that I had on and put on the table. "But, the Cloud Guardian is pretty cute though…" I blushed at the thought of him and glanced at the clock. "They should be coming in a few hours or so… Or at least I think." I picked up my Iphone and saw I had gotten a Text.

Rain: _We just left, we'll come eventually _

Storm: _Gomen! Sun was making us wait :P_

Sun: _AH! But Storm needed her medicine! I needed to bring it!_

Storm:_ No you didn't..._

Cloud: _*Sigh* anyways, we're on the plane now over to Japan. See you in a bit :D _

I started laughing, my Mafia Family made me laugh so much. It was amazing how much more fun they make the Mafia seem. I finished drinking my protein drink and put it on the table then lied down on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter Notes~!**

Ah!Airi chan does too much training don't you think?

_"Ah, no I don't!" Airi said._

_"Yes you do honey." Her Mother said. Silence has filled the room because Airi knows her mother is right._

_"Anyways..." Airi said trying to change the subject._

_"Please review!" They both said._

But anyways, at least Airi's Guardians we're going to meet soon, yay ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Weeks have passed as I transformed from a transfer student to a normal student at Nanimori Middle school. Kyoko, Hana and her friend Haru were now my good friends now. We would go out to eat and have sleepovers now. My Guardians have already arrived but we decide to keep our identities a secret. We decided to make a plan, not talk to each other or associate with each other until the time was perfect. The reason why we came here. Yet I was still Kyoya's assistant but he was never there most of the time which disappointed me. It was the beginning of May now. May 4th to be exact, I was at school finishing up a test for Math and then I heard the kids behind me talking.

"Hey, isn't tomorrow HIbari san's birthday?" Person one asked.

"Well, I think so. Are we going to do anything for him?" Person two asked.

"No way! We might bet bitten to death!" Person 3 said entering the conversation. I slumped back into my seat.

_I'm his assistant and I never knew that… _ I thought to myself.

I finished the test and turned it in. I finished all the classes I needed to take for that day so I went to the Disciplinary Committee office. I decided to finish up the paper work fast so I could hurry and make cake for Kyoya. I finished within an hour or two and saw no one was there except for his subordinates.

"Kusabe!" I smiled as I saw one of his Subordinates enter the room.  
"Ah, Hello Airi san. Doing well?" he asked and went to go make coffee.

"Hai!" I smiled. "Etto, Kusabe-kun, are you doing anything for Kyo-kun's birthday?" I asked.

"Hm… well… not really. Last time we did something for his birthday, he bit everything to death… literally. He ate the whole cake, the food…everything." He explained I gasped and giggled.  
"Kawaii…" I whispered under my breath. "Um… where has Kyo Kun been these past days though?" I asked trying to hide evade Kusabe-kun from thinking anything suspicious about me.

"Hm… out doing work, being the head of the Disciplinary Committee means he does have to go to those conferences." Kusabe explained as his coffee was finished making and he started drinking it.

"Haha ok then." I smiled. "Ah! I got to go. Bye bye!" I said and left.

"Bye Airi san! Take care!" He said as I left.

* * *

**Chapter Notes~!**

Aww! Kyoya isn't always around for Airi chan. That's so sad ToT. I hope he comes back!

Review and Rate please! ^_^

"Onegaishimasu!" Airi said and bowed


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I arrived at home after having another walk with Naheka. It was May 5th and there was no sign of Kyoya. I backed him a cake and left it at the Disciplinary Office to see if he would eat it as I was gone. It was a bit lonely. I went and finished my homework and ate dinner.

"Mom! I'm going out for a walk!" I said and put my dishes to the sink.

"No more battling though, your injuries is still not well yet from your last fight with me." My mom said and sighed.

"Of course not!" I smiled and went upstairs to get my purse. I put on the pink Plumeria Ring and my chopsticks. Yes one of my weapons are chopsticks; Very useful during a battle and out. I headed out and started my walk. I kept walking then I felt a presence around me. I took out my chopsticks which turned into little sharp objects. It was a very useful weapon. Plus, if I use the Cloud Flame, I can increase its size and double the quantity.

"Which weak herbivore is walking at night?" the voice asked and I gasped. I turned around to see who it was and it was him.

"Kyo-kun…" I said as he took my breath away. He was wearing a black formal suit and it matched him perfectly.

"Airi chan…" he said and walked over. "How are you?" He asked and I hugged him. He looked at me and hugged back. "Did you miss me?" he asked and nodded slowly. _OF COURSE I MISSED YOU! I COULDN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU! I MISSED YOU SO BADLY!_ I thought in my head. He never left my mind. I looked up at him and I felt a tear come to my eye. It ran down my face and other tears accompanied it as they too ran down my face. "Oi, what's the matter?" He asked.

"It's just… you probably like someone else already... I don't like people who pity me just because I look innocent." I said and tried to break the hug and held he me tighter.

"I don't pity you. I -" He started saying but I screamed and my whole body went limp as my eyes rolled back. The life out of my body was taken out. I was in a coma state. I was practically dead but was still breathing… slowly.

"Airi chan!" He said as he held to my limp body within his fingers.

"Hello Kyoya Kun."A girl said and walked towards Kyoya. She was face to face with him and tried to knock me out of his hands. She tried again but Kyoya wouldn't budge. "Get your hands off her. She's not worth your time." She said and as her right index fingernail grew freakishly long and stabbed me with it on the arm. She twisted her nail a bit and took it out, she just stabbed me as I was limp and defenseless. The blood started gushing out as the closed cut, re-opened. Kyoya kicked the girl in the stomach and called out Roll. Roll set up a barrier so that she wouldn't be able to enter. He laid me down and took out a cloth and wrapped it around my arm. He picked me back up and carried me bridal style all the way to the hospital.

* * *

**Chapter Notes~!**

"Plumeria is a Type of Flower you can find in Hawaii. Hence the reason I'm from Hawaii." Airi said and smiled.

"Ah, so would you mind explaining what your Mafia Family name means then?" Interviewer asked.

"Gomen! I would love to but that would mean I would have to seriously injure you." She said as she bowed. "Hontoni Gomenasai!"

"Ah, it's ok. But its adorable how Hibari would carry you like that to the hospital." Interviewer said and Airi's face went all red.

"AH! That's all the time we have today!" Airi said trying to wrap up the interview fast.

"Review and Rate!" They said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Ugh… I fainted? What the heck…. I fainted? Did She hit my weak spot? Who did hit me…? That person is going to die whoever it is… Man my body feels weak… I can't even move._

"_Hey is she going to be alright?" _

_Was that kyoya? I think so…_

"_Yea, she will. Aww Kyoya. Being her knight and shining armor?" _

_I think that was Dino. Only Dino calls him that, well besides me._

"_Shut up Cavallone." _

_Yup… it was Dino chi.  
"Well what happened to her?"  
"She screamed and then fainted. That's what happened."  
"That's insane. She's Airi. The head of the Pua Family. She succeeded her father when she was 10. She's been carrying the weight of the family since then." Dino said. "Every day, I went to go visit her father when she was small as she wanted to train and be the strongest Mafia boss in the world while still having a heart. She loved the Mafia so much. She was so proud she was a part of it. Her mother is the Boss of the Neko Family; one of the strongest Families of the Mafia world behind the Vongola Family. She shouldn't have gotten hurt." _

_I decided I should wake up soon.  
"But… she's seems so innocent. Loving the Mafia? That's insane itself."_

"_Not that much. She loves it because it's almost like her new family. Plus she is making the Mafia World change. She never uses violent."_

"_Wait… what?" He asked. "She so violent!"_

"_But you like her don't you?"  
There was silence in the room. I felt weak again. I decided it was about time I wake up._

"Hey…" I said as I slowly got up. I saw Kyoya's face all red and I looked at him and I looked around. "Gah… Gr… whoever hit me. I'm going to murder them." I said and got up.

"See?" Kyoya said.

"Well, she's getting revenge. She's known for that." Dino said and chuckled a bit. I took a breath in then out and stood up. I almost lost my balance but Kyoya caught me. I looked at him and blushed.

"Well, thank you." I said and smiled. "But I think I can walk now. I just need to go and run for a bit." I lied. _I NEED TO TRAIN!_

"Wait, your legs they're injured…" Kyoya said as looked at my legs. My leg was covered from knee to ankle in a big gash. I looked down and bit my lip.  
"It's nothing though." I smiled. "It's like a little scratch. It'll heal." He looked at me oddly wondering why a gash as big as that is tiny.

"You have a lot of cuts and scrapes all over your body…" Dino said and I bit my lower lip. "Have you been getting into fights again?" I looked down at the ground. "Why?"  
"I was training… these cuts are minor though…" I protested.

"Does your mom know about this?" he asked.  
"Well… she knows that I'm training…"

"This isn't training."

"Yes it is… I experience different fights, different environments. Isn't that how you trained Kyo kun?"  
"Yes… but yours is...different. You are a different person than him."

"So? You know I love battling. It's fun to beat people up. It gives me a thrill." I said and Kyo-kun gasped a bit.

"Well… what happened?"  
_WHAT AM I SAYING? THIS ISN'T HOW I FEEL! I DON'T LOVE BEATING UP PEOPLE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!_

"I hate you… and Hibari." I stated.

_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? THIS ISN'T MY WORDS! I LOVE YOU!_ _I love you Hibari… it's the reason why I was so depressed! Please… ugh… someone is controlling me…_

"What?" Kyoya asked and looked at me defeated.  
"Something… is wrong…" I said and everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

I woke up and looked around. It looked like it was morning already… I looked at saw him. He was sleeping at the foot of my bed. I looked at him and smiled. "Kyo kun…" I said and he stirred up a bit.

"Oi…" He said and looked at me and I kissed his cheek and he blushed. "What was that for?" I got up and hugged him.  
"I don't hate you… I love you…" I said and hugged him. He hugged back.

"I…love you too…" He said. "Um… do… do you… want to go out…?" He asked and I nodded and smiled.

"I would love to go out with the Aloof Cloud of Vongola, Hibari Kyoya." I smiled and then Dino came into the room.

"Oi! Kyoya!" He said.

"Hi." I said and smiled and let go of the hug. I looked at Kyoya and smiled.

"What do you want?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh, I just came in to say that Airi can go home now." Dino said. "You got invaded Airi chan." He said and sighed.  
"Ugh… that girl is going to die whoever it was…" I muttered to myself as I got up. I took my clothes that my mother had brought the other day and went to the bathroom to change. I was wearing my normal Local Hawaiian girl style of clothes. A tanktop that said I l3 HI and wore my dark wash denim shorts. I was wearing my black with honu printed design as the line of the slipper was blue. I walked out and smiled and handed Dino chi the coat that I had to wear while I was in the hospital. I walked over to Kyoya and smiled.

"Come awn let's go." I said as I pulled him. He followed and Dino smirked.  
"Have fun you too. I'll have your mother pick up your things." Dino said and Kyoya rolled his eyes. We both left the Hospital and we started walking around. He tugged on my arm and I followed him. He was taking me somewhere but I had no idea where. Then we saw a girl in our way.

"Ugh. I thought I got rid of you." She said and glared at me.  
"You know what?" I said and put on the Plumeria Ring and glared at her. "You're dead to me." I said and dashed towards the girl who had attack me earlier. My catchphrase – 'Always repay the same amount back to the person or a greater deed.'She injured me on my arm and giving me a Illusion nightmare, she'll die… slowly.

"Very well then." She said as she took out a Box Weapon. I gasped. _She wants to fight like that, well then we shall. _The ring on her finger, a high class A Ring was put into the box and the Box Weapon opened up. What came out was a Snake. It was a Mist weapon. I noticed it right away by the color. She then took out her guns that she held in her waist belt and fired it at me. I smirked and jumped so that I would evade the attack. I took out my dagger and sliced her as I landed. I had sliced her right leg; her dominant leg.

"What the hell!" She shouted and I smirked. Then rotten roots stared growing out of it. Yes, the side effect of getting sliced with the Rainbow flame. I knew she was an illusionist. I started giggling and I sliced the back of her neck. Enough so she wouldn't die. Enough someone could die if they didn't move right. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" She shouted. "NO ONE CAN USE THE RAINBOW FLAME!"

"Well I can." I said as I switched rings. I light up the ring with a Sky flame and put it into the Box weapon. The ring shattered. I smiled. This was a good thing and then a Honu appeared and a grin appeared on my face. "Aww, how are Happy?" I asked and he nodded. "Let's finished this!" I said and smiled. His mouth opened wide and fired out a shot of Sky flames towards Snake. It froze then crumbled.  
"This…. This is cheat!" She shouted and I smiled.  
"It's not cheat, I just am a better Mafia member than you Kelli." I smirked. I turned my back on her. She used that chance to try and slice at me. I smiled and dodged it quickly.  
"I don't have a blind side." I said and recalled Happy. I put away the box weapon and dagger of mine.

"You scare me." Kyoya said as he walked up to me. I smiled and hugged him.

"I won!" I smiled and he hugged back.

"Congratulation." He said.

"So where were you taking me before I got caught up in a battle?" I asked and looked in his eyes.

"Somewhere." He said and started walking. I held onto his arm and followed him.  
"HIBARI SAN!" I heard a voice shout and I turned around. It was Tsuna and he was with Gokudera and Yamamoto.  
"Hello." I said and let out a bright smile.  
"Ciaosuu." Reborn said and smiled and then he looked at me. "Did you just beat her up?" He asked and I nodded slowly. "Are you going to dispose of the person?" He asked and I snapped my finger and then a few subordinates came out of nowhere.  
"Dispose of that person please." I smile and the nodded and went to dispose of Kelli.

"Woah…" Tsuna said. "Are you in the Mafia?" Tsuna asked and I nodded.  
"Of course! It's extremely fun!" I smiled and Tsuna looked at me like I was completely weird. "It's like having another family. Plus you get to meet new people." I said and looked into Kyoya's eyes and blushed.

"See look something goodl about being in the Mafia." Reborn said and Tsuna looked down.

"Still not interested." Tsuna said quickly and I giggled.

"Don't worry, it's not _that_ bad." I smiled.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera shouted as he ran over to Tsuna.

"Ah! Gokudera kun!" Tsuna said.  
"There's a potential threat here in Namimori. I saw a bunch of Mafioso's carrying a nearly dead girl to a car." Gokudera said and I started laughing.

"Ah, so you saw that." I said and slowly nodded my head. "That was my doing. Sorry for making you worried." I said a bit embarrassed.  
"Oh, it's you." He said and I nodded. Kyoya tugged on my arm reminding me he was taking me somewhere.  
"Ah! I have to go. Kyo-kun is showing me around here. I'll talk to you guys later." I said as I followed Kyoya.

"Is Hibari-san ever that nice to a human being?" Gokudera asked and Tsuna shook his head furiously.  
"She's a small animal to him. He has somewhat care for her." Reborn said. "We must train now! Both of you! We're preparing for a upcoming battle. Full Guardian." Reborn explained.  
"Is it against Airi?" Tsuna asked.

"Hai, and do you really want to get defeated by a girl?" Reborn asked. "Or rather, hurt by her?" Tsuna automatically saw how much she had hurt that other person. And she called that fun.  
"Ah, so let's train Gokudera!" Tsuna said and they both nodded so they could train.

* * *

*Honu is da Hawaiian way of saying Green Sea Turtle, fo all you non locals who no stay here.

(Honu is the Hawaiian translation for Green Sea Turtles, for all you people who don't live in the Hawaiian Islands.)

sorry, felt like speaking Pidgin, lol

R&R minna-san! \(^o^)/


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Hey where are we going?" I asked him. He kept on walking and I stopped in a way of demanding to know where I was going.  
"Somewhere." He simply stated. I sighed and looked at him.

"Oh ok then." I said and interlocked fingers with him. I saw him blush and I giggled. He kept walking and I followed. As we were walking it suddenly cold breeze blew as the dead leaves danced in the wind. I started to shiver from the coldness. I started to hold onto his arm to keep myself warm. I mean, I was already getting a lot of heat from this hot guy next to me but who doesn't want more~? He stopped and took off his Disciplinary Committee jacket, but kept the pin and put around me. I smiled and he nodded. We continued to walk embraced with loving glances and then we arrived at the place.  
"A Pastry Shop?" I asked and he nodded.

"You like Pastries yes?" He asked and I nodded. I was extremely happy! I love pastries, well I love sweets in generals. Eating a pastry was like my special treat a week. I looked at what it was called and it said JaLi Shay.

"JaLi Shay?" I asked as we entered the shop and he nodded. I walked in and then I stopped. I saw Riku, Mayumi and Yukiko sitting at table eating and laughing. They looked over at me and we made eye contact. I froze a bit knowing he wasn't supposed to see _them _yet!  
"Hey, you know them?" He asked and I snapped out of my daze and nodded slowly.

"My friends back home." I said slowly.

"Jam-!" Riku shouted but I cut her off not wanting people to know my English name.

"Yes?" I asked and smiled. Kyoya just looked at me and let go of my hand so I could go talk to my friends. He walked over to a table and sat down. I walked over to their table and let out a warm smile.  
"Hello daughter!" Mayumi said as she gave me a giant hug. I laughed in the irony of this moment. It was usually me who would be giving her the giant hugs.  
"Hello mommy." I smiled and Riku nodded at me.

"Daddyy!" I said and let go of my hug with Mayumi and squeezed Riku to death. Yes, Riku was my father. It was part of our 'family' in our friendship. I was the child of Riku & Mayumi. She nodded and patted my head as an acknowledgment of my hug. I let go and smiled brightly.  
"YUKIKO!" I shouted as we hugged each other in happiness. We started conversing about how everything here was exactly how we imagined it. And how learning Japanese during Middle School had paid off, she also complimented me on how well _my_ Japanese had gotten from the last time we talked in Japanese till now. Riku held her hand up and I stopped talking knowing she wanted to talk.  
"When are we meeting them?" Riku asked and I bit my lip.  
"Well I heard _him_, talking about he was going to make our families meet up. But I honestly don't know…" I said and Mayumi nodded.

"Who's that?" Yukiko asked as she pointed to Kyoya and my face went red. Mayumi smirked as it went red.

"Is that him?" Mayumi asked and my face went more red than it could possible could go. I know Kyoya and I were going out, it was still nerve wracking knowing I was going out with the Perfect.

"Shut up…" I said and pouted. I saw Kyoya look at me and I motioned him to come.  
"Hello!" Yukiko said and smiled.

"Yo." Mayumi said and did the 'sup' nod.

"Herro." Riku said and nodded.

"This is Yukiko, Mayumi, and Riku. My friends back from Hawaii." I said introducing themselves. He nodded at them. The doors opened. I felt the presence of a familiar mist person. I turned around and smiled.

"MUKU CHAN!" I shouted and ran to hug the man wearing a school uniform and had this unusual hair style. Kyoya's hands clenched into a fist; I wouldn't have noticed because I was busying chatting with my old friend.

"Kufufu~ Hello Airi chan~" He said and let out a smile.  
"Muku! Oh my! I left my souvenir at home for you." I said and pouted.

"You seriously got me a pineapple?" He groaned and I nodded and touched his hair.  
"It always reminds me of you." I said and smiled brightly.

"How the hell do you know him?" Kyoya asked as he glared at Mukuro. You know the glare that says I'll kill you now; that glare.

"Kyo-kun…" I said and looked at him. "Don't hurt him…" I pleaded.

"Oya Oya~ Kyoya. Don't be hostile with me. Airi chan will get mad~" He said and chuckled a bit. Kyoya looked at me. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. I didn't want any of my male friends to get hurt. Kyoya put his tonfas away and sat in a chair. Mukuro smiled and looked at me. "Kufufu~ it's such a pleasure to see you Airi chan~" He said and kissed my lips. I blushed and I saw Mukuro reach out and grab something. I turned around to see Kyoya shoving his way out of the shop and in Mukuro's hand a Tonfa.

"Kyo-kun!" I shouted.

"He's not needed Airi chan~ You only need me. I'll save you." He said and smiled.

"But… Kyoya… he's such a kind person inside… that's what made me fall in love with him…" I stated and Mukuro frowned.

"You know how I love you. I even told you not to go out with Kaito. I knew it wasn't going to last." He said and looked down.  
"Muku… but you have that other girl… Chrome…" I said.

"Oh, that girl." He said and sighed. "She's not the one I always wanted. I wanted you." He said and kissed me again. Kissing Mukuro was like magic. A sensation you have never felt before. It was amazing. His lips were soft, not hard. He wasn't aggressive nor to sweet. It was just right. I pulled away knowing it was wrong no matter how much I loved his kisses.

"I can't Muku-chan… Kyoya and I are dating…" I said and hugged him. He sighed and hugged back.  
"Oya, oya~ The Chicken lover has a girlfriend?" He joked but I held out my chopsticks and he looked at me. Chopsticks? Don't think these are lame now, most powerful weapon… plus you can always have an eating utensil wherever you go. "Now, put those away." He said and I glared at him.  
"Chicken lover?" I asked. And he handed me his tonfa.

"Kufufu fine then. Kyoya~" Mukuro said and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said and walked out of the shop to chase after Kyoya.  
"You are always provoking people as always Mukuro." Riku said and Mayumi giggled.  
"Well he's a Pineapple, what did you expect?" Yukiko said and the 3 girls started laughing.

"Um, I love how all of you are here…" Mukuro said a bit uncomfortably. Being surrounded by all of them makes him nervous, just like before. "But why are you guys here?" He asked. Riku got up and leaned towards his ear and whispered something. Her hot breaths on his ear making him shiver.

"None of your business." She seductively and stood up as the 3 of them walked away giggling, walking in step with each other.


End file.
